User blog:Happyhopeful24/Voltron: Legendary Defender and Young Justice: a 600-word study. BEWARE SPOILERS
Voltron: Legendary Defender and Young Justice: a study I only recently got into VLD, but I've already fallen into the trash can. But when I first watched it, it immediately struck me as something very familiar. Young Justice is a DC cartoon that was released in 2010. It was canceled after 2 seasons but is making a comeback in 2018 with a long-awaited third season. I high recommend watching Young Justice, it only has about 40 25 minute-ish episodes that are amazing, and available on Netflix, even in Canada. Keep in mind there will be spoilers in this... thing I'm writing, so if you want to watch Young Justice going in blind, don't read this until you've finished the series. So SPOILER ALERT. I immediately noticed the animation and art style is quite similar with these two shows. Several other shows have used similar art styles and animation as well, such as Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender (both of which I need to watch). Perhaps one of the reasons why I love VLD so much is that it's art is incredibly similar to YJ, which has to be one of my favourite shows ever, so I've already associated it with good things. There's also a group of teenagers, aliens, kicking butt and amazing plot in both. Certain characters are also quite similar, like Lance, Wally and Bart (confident, flirty); Keith, Nightwing, Artemis and Jaime (generally more broody, friends with Lance/Bart/Wally, that character development tho); M'gann and Allura (pretty alien girls who everyone loves); Robin (S1) and Pidge (smol hackers), Shiro and Superboy (something to do with cloning, general body shape), etc. Ships are similar as well, although YJ seems to have less discourse. Spitfire is a lot of the fandom's OTP, which is Wally x Artemis THAT SOON BECOMES CANON YES! It's a lot like Klance. One person's the flirty, confident dude, the other's more calm...ish and more reserved. They have a rivalry that soon becomes something more. And then Superboy x M'gann, which is a lot like Shallura, aka buff dude x alien chick. And Bluepulse. One of those gay ships that 1/2 the fandom ships. A lot like Klance as well, with banter, supportiveness, as well as that red x blue thing everybody loves. There's the more reserved boy who can make bad decisions and his supportive bf who's super confident but we know is actually a bit sad on the inside. I'm calling this part Attack of the Clones. You'll see why. I'm a huge supporter of the clone Shiro theory. One of the driving points are the parallels between Shiro and Roy Harper. For one, CLONES. And then robot arms given to them by their enemies. Roy had a clone through DNA taken from his arm, and then I saw how SHIRO IS MISSING AN ARM, which is what really drives this theory for me. I can already see the parallels. Two clones who don't know they're clones, the DNA taken from the arm of the real guy who has a robot arm given to them by their enemies, and eventually the real one will show up and stuff goes down. In conclusion, YJ is a lot like VLD in clones, characters, ships and art. Both are great shows that you must watch, they are just amazing. If you made it all the way in this huge thing, congrats! So yeah. This is a post I sent through on the SAMB and WoF, this is so I don't lose it. Category:Blog posts